Benutzer Diskussion:Gulomi Jomesh
For users who don’t speak German: I understand English, so there is no need to try to translate any requests into German if you speak English, too. Alte Beiträge finden sich im Archiv. No Second Prances How come the audience look concerned after Trixie gets swallowed by the manticore? Shouldn't they be all like "Yay! We won't have to put up with her anymore!" only to be disappointed when she appears in the black box? Because they were all still mad at her as she was going to load herself up in the cannon. I only know that because of one of the blind commentaries I watched (which I cut into a "before and after" review type thing since I didn't want to see the stupid episode - I also did this with videos from other blind commentators that I watch). GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 17:13, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Even though she might have done some bad things in her past, nopony wnts her to die. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 17:43, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) So how come they were all still mad at her as she was going to load herself up in the cannon? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 18:30, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Being mad at somepony and wanting him to die are two entrily different things. I've often been mad at other people, but never actually wanted them to die. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 19:36, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) Okay. Now the question I want answered the most is this - Why did Trixie need to be saved when the manticore was clearly gonna spit her out? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 19:42, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) :He wasn't he had just swallow her. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 20:47, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) Okay, obviously you weren't looking carefully either. Look carefully just before Starlight saves Trixie. Once you do so, please give a reasonable answer to my question. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 20:57, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) :I have watched it carefully and stand by what I said. He swallowed her, the he burped, that Starlight teleported her out. Maybe you misinterpretet the burping for being about to spit her out. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 21:04, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) No, the manticore was definitely about to spit her out. I'd show you the DA comment that mentioned it but I can't seem to find it. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 21:19, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) And another thing, why did Trixie need to be rescued when she could have done it herself? After all, didn't she mention that after the manticore chews you up and swallows you, you appear in the box? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 08:51, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) :That is part of the magic trick to appear in there by teleporting. But as Trixie can’t teleport, she needed Starlight’s help for that part. This was all mentioned in the episode, so I don’t understand why I have to explain it to you. Those questions should rather be directed to any My Little Pony forum, not to a German wiki. I somehow have the opinion that you use this wiki to circumvent your block in the English wiki and if you won’t stop that, you will get blocked here, too. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:15, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::That's because GB refuses to watch the episode, so it's natural he would ask stuff that was mentioned in the episode. Vengir (talk • contributions) 09:35, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) Answer me this, Gulomi - Why is this stupid episode ruining my relationships with people in this fandom?! This is all Nick Confalone's fault! If he (or anyone for that matter) didn't write this stupid episode, we wouldn't be in this mess! GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 14:05, 1. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :It's not his fault for writing the so far second best episode of the season, but your fault for assuming a one sentence summary conatins the entire plot. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:15, 1. Jun. 2016 (UTC) About the German dub of Tanks for the Memories Do they directly translate the names of Open Skies, Clear Skies and Fluffy Clouds or do they confusingly keep the original names intact? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 11:51, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) :They kind of translatred them, but they are no longer the names in the German dub. I guess that gag simply did not work in German. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 12:23, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) And nothing to do with this particular episode, but to save me creating a message with a different title, what does the German dub call "countryisms" in part 2 of The Cutie Map? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 12:31, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) :At the first time, while not have her cutie mark, A.J. just say "In der Landwirtschaft kenn ich mich gar nicht mehr aus" (Don't know anythig about agriculture anymore." When having them back, FLuttershy comments "Du sprichst auch schon wieder wie ein Landei." ("You talk again like a hay seed." (Literal: "Land egg")) Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 12:54, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) Flooding I hear there's been flooding in Germany. In which town has it happened? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 17:22, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Several towns in different regions in Germany had problems with floodings due to heavy rainfall in the last days. The town with the greates fooding was Triftern in Bavaria as far as I know. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 18:09, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Songs I think they're starting to run out of titles for songs. They might as well make S7 the very last season before we get too many songs with similar titles. That's two songs this season alone that ends with "On My Own". GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 16:42, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :You can direct that question (and the one below) to any My Little Pony forum in existence. While I will happily answer any questions about the Germen translation here, I don’t see why I should answer questions about the English original that on a German MLP Wiki and will treat any further of those as spam. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:09, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Flutter Brutter (again) If "peeve" is considered a swear word in the pony world, then what do they call things that annoy them instead of a pet peeve? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 07:19, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Anfrage Ich schlage vor die Infobox:Charaktere zu erweitert, um im Bedarfsfall die Farben von Schuppen, Federn ect. anzugeben.Booklet (Diskussion) 15:08, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :ich werde mich irgendwann in den nächsten Tage darum kümmern, kann aber noch etwas dauern. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:32, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Was dagegen wen ich unsere alten "Besprechungen" aus den Komentaren des Wikis lösche? Meiner Meinugn nach sorgen die nur noch für Verwirrung. Booklet (Diskussion) 11:40, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Eigentlich sollten allte Diskussionsbeiträge erhaööten bleiben. Es sieht ja auch jeder am Datum, dass sie alt sind. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:44, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Ist gut. Booklet (Diskussion) 17:31, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wowa von den Portabilitäts-Pioniere hat angeboten unsere Infoboxen zu modernisieren. Dabei ist mir eine kleinigkeit aufgefallen. Wieso gibt es hier gleich nochmal drei Infoboxen für Charakter? (Die für Haustiere mitgezählt.) Booklet (Diskussion) 21:00, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Ich habe nicht gegen eine aktuallisierung einzuwenden. Die Infoboxen wurden vor meiner Zeit erstellt, daher weiß ich nicht, wieso es da mehrere gibt. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 18:40, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Spricht den was gegen eine Reduktion? Booklet (Diskussion) 19:14, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Nicht dass ich wüsste. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 05:54, 3. Apr. 20 Mira Laime vom Fandom-Support-Team hat angeboten unsere Disskusionen zu modernisieren damit sich auch mobile User einbringen können (hier zum Angebot). Ich wäre dafür, aber wie ist den deine Meinung dazu? :Sehe ich jetzt vom einfachen Durchlesen kein Problem darin. Habe aber auch nicht wirklich Ahnung, was genau das ändern würde. Von daher habe ich nichts dagen, das zu ändern, bestehe aber auch nicht drauf. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 20:06, 28. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Die Equestria Girls Specials sind in Sicht. Ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher wie sie auf der Seite Episoden einzuordnen sind. Entweder unter den EG-Filmen oder in einer extra Tabelle. Deine Meinung? Booklet (Diskussion) 10:11, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Der Abschnitt Filme sollte wirklich nur für Filme sein (und da käme dan auch der Nicht-EG-Film rein). Die Specials sollten eher in einen eigenen Abschnitt "Specials" kommen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:51, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Verstanden Booklet (Diskussion) 18:03, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ich habe den Hinweis bekommen das wir unsere Benutzer:Diskussionen zu Nachrichtenseiten updaten können. Spräche da irgend was gegen? Booklet (Diskussion) 11:40, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Die bisherigen Diskussionsseiten sind meines Erachtens nach besser verwaltbar als die Nachrichtenseiten. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:51, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Na gut. Booklet (Diskussion) 05:58, 20. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Wir haben einen neuen User: Rojinmlp. Sein Stiel ähnelt dem eines Fandom-Benutzers der hier schon ein paar Tage werkelt, ich habe Grund zur Annahme das es ein und der Selbe ist. Das Problem nun ist das die Qualität seiner Bearbeitungen sehr zu wünschen übrig lässt und trotz mehrfacher Korrekturen und Hinweise keine Besserung in Sicht ist. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr weiter. Booklet (Diskussion) 18:13, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) (P.S. Ich bin mir der Ironie das gerade ich diese Anfrage stelle bewusst.) :Erst mal abwarten, wie er auf die akutelle Anfrage reagiert. Tritt keine Änderung ein, dann etwas bestimmter nochmal darauf hinweisen, später mit Etzug der Schreibrechte drohen (nicht das Wort "Sperren" oder ähnliches verwenden"), und letztlich notfalls die Schreibrechte tätsächlich entziehen in steigender Längen (2 Stungen -> 3 Tage -> 1 Woche -> 1 Monat -> 3 Monate, und letztlich jeweils 1 Jahr. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 19:09, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC)). Dazwischen immer ausreichend Zeig geben, aus die aktuelle Maßnahme zu reagieren und das Verhalten zu ändern. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 19:09, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Danke für die Hilfe. Booklet (Diskussion) 18:03, 6. Nov. 2017 (UTC) "Attack" vs. "War" Hey, it's me, GamerBoi. I've decided to make a new start and only focus on the international FiM Wikis. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened the last time we talked. If you tell me to stop doing something again, I'll stop it. But here's the thing I want answered. In the German dub of Party Pooped, they say "attack" instead of "war". However, they say "war" in the S5 finale. Why is that? Why did the German dub change "war" to "attack" in one episode but keep it intact in the other? Blissful690 (Diskussion) 16:03, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :As I said a hundred times before, I cannot read the mind of the translaters, so I cannot answer any questions why they did something. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:14, 22. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Anmerkung Wegen dem Spaß-Spaß-Land. Ich möchte nur, bevor du jetzt alles Umschreibst, darauf hinweise das im Comic, Die Wurzel allen Übels, Spass-Spass Land mit zwei "S" geschrieben wird und es mir als Eigenname erscheint. :Wie ich bereits beim Verschieben im Kommentar angemerkt habe, ist es in Comics so, dass grundsätzlich nur Großbuchstaben verwendet werden. Da sich das große ß aber nicht durchgesetzt hat, werden ß immer durch ss ersetzt. Daher ist die Schreibweise mit ß keineswegs die richtige Schreibweise, sondern nur wegen die des Comics. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 13:24, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Scheduling I can't believe that out of the two episodes that Disney Channel decided to skip, it had to be Top Bolt. Why couldn't they have skipped Where the Apple Lies and show that episode in a rerun? Blissful690 (Diskussion) 08:12, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Can you please contact them and tell them to show season 6 episode 24 instead of season 6 episode 23? Blissful690 (Diskussion) 17:45, 9. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :No Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 01:35, 10. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Legend of Everfree Could you please let Equestria Daily know that they've been falsely notified on LoE airing in Germany, that it's already been aired and there's no airing on the 19th of December? Blissful690 (Diskussion) 07:51, 11. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Where did they claim that? Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:59, 11. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Here. Blissful690 (Diskussion) 10:08, 11. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Someone already pointed it out in the comments there. No need for me to do that, too. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 20:00, 11. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Kinofilm Gewinnspiel Die Fandom Verwaltung hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Sie wollen zum MLP-Kino Film ein Gewinnspiel veranstalten und fragen ob wir es unterstüzen würden, mit Reklame auf der Hauptseite und so was. Ich wäre dafür. Wie ist den deine Meinung? Booklet (Diskussion) 16:22, 20. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Spricht sicher nichts dagegen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:31, 20. Sep. 2017 (UTC) The Movie How does the German dub of the movie get past the "hippo" confusion? You know, since the German for hippopotamus is Flusspferd (or Nilpferd) and Hippogriff is the same in both English and German. Blissful690 (Diskussion) 20:54, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :I have only seen the movie in English, so I can't answer that. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 17:04, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Sorry wen ich mich hier so einfach einmische, aber die gesuchte Antwort lautet: Gar nicht. :In der deutschen Fassung hat man es einfach dabei belassen das die Mane 6 anfänglich die Königin der Hippos suchen. Booklet (Diskussion) 18:02, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) What are AGs? I'm not talking about companies, I'm talking about it being used in terms of German schools. Are they like some sort of afterschool clubs or what? Blissful690 (Diskussion) 18:44, 2. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :An AG (Arbeitsgemeinschaft - "Working Community) is at German schools is indeed an after school club by studends (usually, but not always lead by a teacher, which has (at least boardly) something to to with the school stuff. The school newspaper is also usually organised as an AG. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 14:12, 4. Dez. 2017 (UTC)